1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer software, and, more specifically, to an approach for providing in-product questions, answers and tips relative to a software application.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of software applications are currently available to end-users, including computer-aided design (CAD) applications, computer graphics applications, animation applications, word processing applications, and computer programming applications, among others. Many of these software applications allow an end-user to interact with the software application via a graphical end-user interface (GUI). Conventional GUIs often provide the end-user with access to a set of tools that can be used to perform various operations within a workspace generated by the software application. For example, a CAD application could provide a set of drawing tools that could be used to create complex designs within a drawing workspace generated by the CAD application. In such a case, each tool in the set of tools would be represented within the GUI with an icon that the end-user could select in order to use the tool.
Despite advances in application designs that allow end-users to more easily operate complex applications, learning how to use such applications can still be problematic. More complex applications, for example, like the CAD application described above, often include thousands of commands or functions from which to choose and many ways for an end-user to combine these functions into workflows. Consequently, with unfamiliar aspects of complex applications, even expert end-users may require assistance.
In an effort to provide users with guidance regarding how to use unfamiliar aspects of a software application, the application may include a static database of preloaded help content which is infrequently updated by the application developer. However, if a specific issue encountered by a user is not addressed in the help database, the user must interrupt his or her workflow to seek outside resources for a solution.
Online support forums, which enable users to post questions and receive answers from others, are one type of outside resource available to users. However, online support forums can be difficult to navigate and lack conciseness, with relevant answers often being buried within lengthy “off-topic” discussions. Further, such forums are not optimized to enable users to resolve specific command-level issues. As a result, within a lengthy forum topic or “thread,” a particular question may be asked and answered numerous times, since users are either unable or unwilling spend time navigating and searching the forum for previously resolved issues. Moreover, when using an online support forum, accurately formulating questions using proper terminology and necessary images and/or attachments can be difficult and cumbersome for users. These different factors oftentimes combine to discourage many users from posting questions and answers on support forums, due to the time and effort required to do so.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for a more effective way for users to submit questions and provide answers and tips to other users within the software community.